Insert Smirk
by Cloud Shadow
Summary: Axel pisses Roxas off, Roxas rants, Axel admits things then wishes he'd never taken the job of a D.J. Warning boyfluff & pink leopard skin thongs.


I raised my arm, took aim and fired! - And my shoe missed the Chocobo by an inch. Damn it.

Amused laughter came from my left and I turned to glare at who ever had the nerve to laugh at me. Ah… it was HIM. Of course.

I narrowed my eyes at the offending personage obstructing my sight, and for good measure did the most mature thing I could think of- I poked my tongue out at him.

I got a raised eyebrow and a smirk in return.

I resisted the urge to swear his head off, but only because Selphie would attack me with soap again if she heard me. So I opted for a more PG rated response.

"Piss off Axel." Well I'm not so sure that was PG rated but it'll do. I added to this with a heated glare.

"I would but I find it oh so amusing when you take your frustrations out on a Chocobo… wait… that sounded worse than it should have."(Insert smirk) "You know you really shouldn't take it out on the poor defenceless Chocobo just because you're angry at me. You should know better Roxas."

"I _said_ PISS OFF Axel. I don't want to talk to you right now- Or ever for that matter."

"Awww, come _on_ it was just a joke!" Axel was now getting desperate and was trying not to show it, but I knew him too well by now not to see through that.

"Well you went TOO far with this one Axel! You promised you'd be _mature_ with the Christmas presents! You promised! But does Axel keep his promises? _No_oo! Not Axel! Not **FRIGGING **_Axel._

I was full on screaming by this point but I was past caring.

"Oh come on!? It isn't a big deal! You're just over reacting! You are such a drama Queen." Axel winced, he over stepped the mark there and he knew it.

"Drama Queen?! Over reacting?!" he was spluttering with rage by this point. Axel was in for it and he knew it. "You gave me a frigging THONG Axel! A LEOPARD-SKIN THONG! A PINK leopard-skin thong! A pink leopard-skin thong with the word UKE sewn into the crutch! In PINK!!! And it was for CHRISTMAS!!! I opened it in front of EVERYONE!!! Now everyone thinks that YOU'RE the dominant one! Which is such BULL!!! How many times have YOU screamed out MY name, while I was standing over you having MY way with YOU!? HUH?! HUH?!" Roxas was panting with the effort it took to have an emotional outburst.

Axel was very pale and looked extremely flustered. Which he should because Roxas is scary when he's publicly humiliated.

"Come on Roxie you know it was only a joke. And I have to at least APPEAR to have _some_ masculinity in this relationship. It was just a gag present I've got you a real present inside, but you stormed off so quickly that I couldn't explain. I'm sorry I know you wear the pants and I wear the skirt, _you_ know and that's all that really matters. No one needs to know how totally and utterly pussy whipped you've got me, ok?"

Roxas looked at him and pouted. It was true, Axel was _such_ a woman.

"Humph. I suppose I can forgive you, but only if the other present is _exceptionally _good." That was Roxas all-right, nice and materialistic. And Axel knew this well.

"Phew. But you know that no one can _ever_ know that I admitted to being the Uke and that you're the Seme, right?"

Roxas pouted again but just sighed and agreed. Axel moved in closer to Roxas and wrapped his arms securely around his waist. Roxas snuggled into the crook of his neck burying his face in the vibrant red hair of his lover.

"Roxas?" Axel mumbled into Roxas' spiky blonde locks.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes I do. And you know I love you too."

"Good. You better."

The two stood like that for awhile just content to hold each other.

After a while Roxas started fidgeting so Axel held him at arms length and looked down at his face, while Roxas looked straight ahead which was, because of the height difference at Axel's shirt collar.

"Do you want to go back to the party now? Everyone will be missing us."

"Not yet, But Axel?" Roxas questioned with a look akin to evil on his smug face.

"What?" Axel was curious but afraid at the same time. After all curiosity killed the cat.

"You're the DJ for the Christmas party tonight right? The one I stormed out of? The one we _just _left?" Roxas' smirk was growing with every word.

"Uh-huh." Axel was afraid, very afraid.

"And as a DJ you have a microphone right?" he was staring at the microphone on Axels shirt

"Uh-huh…"

And it's that black thingy on your shirt right?"

"…Uh-huh…" axel looked down at the microphone noticing something for the first time…

'And does that red light mean it's on?"

"….Uh…huh…" The cat just died.

Girlish whimpering is heard through out the islands.

The guests of the Christmas party that the boys had just left were eerily silent and then exploded into uproarious laughter.

Personally my favourite part is where Axel just realises that EVERYONE back at the party had just heard his confession of being Uke and pussy-whipped. XD

I actually based the pussy-whipped part on one of my friends, his girlfriends got him so whipped he wears a skirt. :p


End file.
